


One Time Deal

by CaptainPassion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPassion/pseuds/CaptainPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/NO ZOMBIES, BETHYL:<br/>Waking up after a one-night-stand is supposed to be awkward. Its supposed to be weird and grimy and everything Daryl Dixon hates. But when he wakes up in a bright yellow room he changes his mind. </p><p>Beth Greene doesn't do one-night-stands. She just doesn't. But the one time she does she wishes maybe it wasn't just a one-time deal.</p><p>Rated for hopeful tf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't know where this came from but I have the next chapter planned out and it's just seems kinda fun. Check the end A/N! :)

The sunlight burned against his eyelids bringing him to an unwilling state of consciousness.

 

He felt it right away. No- not the pounding headache or the familiar weight knotted in his belly. He felt he was somewhere that wasn't his bed. Somewhere... New.

He laid completely still as he tried to reach into the haze of the night before, trying to remember even an inkling of where he was before he opened his eyes but it was no use.

Slowly he blinked his eyes open to a bright, but warm room- the walls were painted yellow and the window he was facing was open sending the white gauzy curtains swirling in the wind and it smelled clean; lightly of lemons, nothing like the twinge of weed and pine he was used to. 

Daryl shifted into a sitting position, the sheet falling from his shoulders to around his waist leaving him bare. He rubbed the palm of his hands into his eyes and when he dropped them he saw her.

She sat on a desk chair on the other side of the room, her blonde hair mused and a small, curious smile on her face. She had a big T-shirt on masking her obviously-slender frame and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Daryl blinked at her, wondering if he was still drunk. 

She shifted under his gaze and shrugged slightly, "Hi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Beth watched as the man she didn't remember woke up in her bed. Last night had been a celebration of her graduation from college and it had clearly been taken a little too far.

He blinked at her again and grunted before scanning her room. Beth followed his eyes until they landed back on her.

"There's Tylenol and water there," she pointed to the bedside table, "I've got coffee too."

He glanced over and quickly took the items, downing the water in one go, "Thanks."

She nodded and they fell back into an awkward silence. If Beth was honest she had never been in this situation before. She had seen her college roommate go through it more times than she could count, always handling it with style and ease but this was not her forte. Did she offer him cab fair home? Or was that weird... 

Beth straightened up at the sound of his throat clearing, "Do ya know where my shirt is?"

Beth felt herself flush and stood quickly, "I folded them and put them over here," she turned to the desk behind her and picked up the pile. She felt her face burn ten times harder as she said, "I couldn't find any... Uhm... U-underwear."

Thankfully, although it shouldn't have made her feel any better, the tips of his ears turned red as he mumbled, "Didn' wear any."

Beth handed him his clothes with a smile and took a step back. He looked down at the clothes in his lap for a minute then finally back up at her. They were so close she could see the icy blue of his eyes for the first time she could remember. She felt her head tilt slightly as she gazed down at him. He was a different kind of attractive- his shoulder were broad and strong and his shaggy brown hair hung over his eyes making her fingers itch to brush it away.

"Imma put these on now..."

"Oh, right, sorry." She shook her head feeling another flush settle on her skin. Beth rushed out of her bedroom and shut the door quickly. She leaned against the plywood and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Nice one, Greene._

Doing her best to shake off her embarrassment, she walked into her tiny kitchen. It was bright and airy, much like the rest of her small house and perfectly hers. Coffee. She needed coffee. It would help.

When she heard the sound of her bedroom door open she felt her stomach knot. The sound of his heavy boots got closer and she turned around with a pair of mugs in hand, one with his name on it.

_If she could remember his name._

He stood awkwardly at the archway, his hands shoved deep in his pockets not meeting her eyes. Beth took a hesitant step forward, "I made coffee. I didn't know how you took it so I just left it black."

The stranger took the mug from her with a mumbled thanks and she watched as he took a tentative sip. He licked his lips and shifted his weight, "'S good."

Beth smiled easily and gestured to the small table next to them, "Thanks. Do you wanna sit?"

For a moment she thought maybe he'd refused but instead he answered with a slight nod of his head. Beth smiled to herself; he wasn't much of a charmer.

The pair sat at her small kitchen table and drank their coffee in silence until she couldn't restrain herself any longer, "I don't do this."

He looked up at her quickly, "Mm."

"So, this may be a stupid question, and it probably is, but... What now?"

The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he raised the mug up to his lips and shrugged slightly, "I don't do this either."

Beth let out a breath and leaned back against the chair. She cupped both hands around her mug and twirled it slightly, not meeting his gaze, "We were both pretty drunk last night then, huh?"

"I guess so." 

There was a twinge of amusement in his tone that made her feel better. She glanced at him then down at her coffee again, "I'm real sorry... I just can't remember your name."

"Yours neither." Her eyes flashed to his quickly and she couldn't help but laugh and he let out a low chuckle of his own. 

She stuck her hand out, "I'm Beth Greene." 

He regarded her for a second the took her hand in his. The warm roughness of his hands sent a thrill down to her tones, "Daryl Dixon."

"Well Mr. Dixon it's nice to meet you... Again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daryl had no idea how he ended up in Beth Greene's little home and he also didn't know why he didn't really mind it.

At first he tried to feel uncomfortable as the adorable blonde-haired blue-eyed girl floundered. He really tried. These situations called for awkwardness. But, as they sat in her small light orange kitchen- orange... who painted their kitchen orange?- and drank their coffee he didn't feel anything but... Comfortable.

Beth finished off her coffee then sat back in her chair and looked at him. She had that small smile on her lips again and for some reason it made his stomach do something funny. 

"I'm starving," she said, "Are you hungry?"

Daryl nodded, "Could eat."

"How about a hole-in-one? It's my hangover food and I haven't had one in so long." She was already standing and moving towards her fridge, the long t shirt she wore barely covering her perky round ass.

"What's that?" 

She looked over her shoulder, a blonde eyebrow raised, "Really? Patricia used to make these all the time for my brother."

He watched as she pulled out a carton of eggs, butter, and bread. She sat the things down on the counter then moved to the stove, "Get out  some bread and put a hole in the middle, okay?"

If he smiled easily, he probably would have. She was throwing around demands and he'd only met her ten minutes ago. He stood and walked to the sink, washing his hands the going to do as he was told. 

Beth moved around him easily, completely in her element. He found he liked watching the little ball of sunshine work. She hummed as she put a slab of butter in the pan that was heating on the stove. 

"Bread ready?" She asked while pushing the butter around. Daryl handed her the pieces and she laid one down. She let the bread sit for a moment and then she cracked an egg on it, the yolk settling in the hole he'd made. She glanced over at him and smiled, "It's easy, see?" 

He looked at her cornflower blue eyes and nodded, then down at the food as she flipped it. The egg sizzled and after a second she nodded to the plates shed set out, "Hand me that?"

He reached around her, her body warm and soft, and held the plate out for her. She slid the bread on the plate and smiled, "And there is a hole-in-one."

Daryl felt the sides of his lips twitch and then watched as she made one for herself. They sat down at the table together again and she watched as he took his first bite. 

It was delicious. Buttery and greasy- perfect hang over food. He ate like he always did, almost forgetting her presence. He stuffed the food in his mouth then glanced up at her as she ate with yet another smile on her face.

"Like it?"

He slowed down for a second, almost feeling embarrassed but something stopped it. He could tell there was no agenda behind her watching him or her question. "Mhm, 'sreally good."

"Good." 

_Yeah... She was good._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She cut another piece of her breakfast with her fork, "So what were you doin' at the bar last night?"

Daryl shrugged slightly, "Just hanging with my brother Merle after work."

"Doesn't seem like your kinda bar." And it didn't. Her friends had convinced her to go to the campus-favorite bar, Kellehers, 'one last time.' It was loud and full of college aged kids that didn't know how to hold their liquor. 

"Was Merle's idea." He didn't elaborate anymore. It surprised Beth that his shortness didn't bother her. But he would tell her what she needed to know.

"It wasn't my idea either. My friends and I were out celebrating graduation. I guess I celebrated a little too hard." She said sheepishly.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards her, "What'd ya graduate with?"

The question surprised her, "Music. Music education, specifically."

The answer didn't seem to shock him, his face impassive. He glanced around the room- he did that a lot, took in his surroundings- then looked towards the door, "Better go."

"Really-"

"Yeah," He stood and she stood too, her hands tugging at the hem of her big t shirt. 

"I- oh... Okay." Beth felt a knot ball in her stomach. She didn't want him to leave. Which was ridiculous. She'd just met the man. Hell- she didn't even remember the sex that well to form an attachment. 

Daryl grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink before turned towards the door. Beth followed him and watched as he opened the door. He passed the threshold and stood on the concrete slab that was her back porch, and turned to face her. She held her breath and she waited for something. 

Daryl met her eyes, blue meeting blue, "See ya."

Beth bit the inside of her cheek and nodded sweetly, "See you."

She gripped onto the door knob as she watched him go down the stair and turn towards the driveway. Beth closed the door and let out a low breath and rolled her eyes at herself.

Men like Daryl Dixon didn't ask for girls like her numbers. Didn't ask for a second date, not that what they did was considered a date, guys like Daryl Dixon promised to see you soon and drive off into the sunset.

Beth smoothed her t shirt over her belly and walked to the table to pick up her own plate and begin running the water to wash the dishes.

Daryl Dixon was a one-time deal. Although, she wished she could remember the details of last night. She knew it was good, the ache in between her legs informed her of that. She felt herself smile as she took a sponge and scrubbed at the dish in her hand.

And then, there was a knock at her back door. 

Beth felt her heart start to beat a little faster as she glanced at her door. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands on the way. She opened the door to see Daryl standing with a thumb in between his lips.

"Hi." She breathed. Maybe she was wrong. 

"Hi," he said lowly.

She grabbed the door and leaned against it, "Did you forget somethin'?"

Daryl squinted towards the driveway and dropped his hand from his mouth, "My bike 'sback at the bar."

"Oh." That's not what she expected. Or rather it was, but she had hoped it was something else. He looked back at her and shifted his weight. 

_Oh. Right. Her turn to talk._

"Just let me change and I'll take you," she said. She turned on her heels leaving the door open behind her and walked back into her room.

As she walked inside she glanced at the messy bed and the scent of sex still hung in the air and frowned. Yeah, no matter how bad she wanted to opposite, Daryl Dixon was probably just a one-time deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. The response to this fic has been phenomenal and that honestly makes me really nervous! haha. To be turthful, when I had started this fic it was going to be a three parter- MAYBE. Lol. But then I thought, eh... I don't know, theres stuff I could do with this. 
> 
> I do think it'll still be a shorter fic, but longer than 3 chapters. Anyways! I want to say I have a possible idea of where this is going (brace yaselve's smuts comin'! }:]) but nothing concrete. I really really appreciate all the amazing comments and if I didn't write back to you I will asap! 
> 
> Enjoy! Love J.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/onetimedeal_zpszn6afmcv.jpg.html)

Her thumbs tapped lightly against the steering wheel along with the song that was coming through the speakers. It was a fifteen minute drive to Kellehers and so far, halfway through, neither of them had said a word. The cab of her old truck seemed impossibly smaller with him inside but they both crammed to their side of the bench seat making sure not to touch the other.  
  
Beth just didn't do one-nighters and sitting in the heavy silence reminded her of why. She shifted in her seat and glanced over at him, giving him a small smile. She wished he would say something but she knew he wouldn't and she wasn't going to hold her breath waiting for him to. Beth pulled to a stop at a small intersection in the middle of town and her old ford began to shake as it idled. Beth pressed her lips into a line to suppress a sigh. Just what she needed.   
  
"This been doin' that for long?"  
  
Beth looked over at him quickly, "It just shakes sometimes. Shawn, my brother, says it's probably nothin' serious."  
  
Daryl scoffed, "He a mechanic?"  
  
"Well, no but-"  
  
"I'll look at it." Beth blinked at him then opened her mouth to thank him but a horn honking behind her cut to off making her jump. That light didn't last long. She quickly pushed through the intersection. "Is that what you do?"   
  
He looked faintly confused by her words, "Mechanic," She said, "Are you a mechanic?"   
  
"Yeah." He said in a low grunt. For a second she thought he wasn't going to say anything more on the topic until he shuffled his feet, "Got a shop."  
  
She looked at him and saw as he stared out the window playing with his bottom lip that his long hair was still askew from sleep and it made her stomach flutter. This man- this enigma- had just been sleeping in her bed. A small, almost proud grin slipped onto her lips. This man had just been in her bed and in her arms.... He was in her arms, in her bed, in between her legs and she barely knew a thing about him. The proud smile slipped into a frown. "So," She was suddenly in need to know more- not to let it lie, "Where do you live?"  
  
He looked away from the window and  over at her, "'Bout 45 minutes from here."  
  
"That's a long drive."  
  
"Mm." His grunted.  
  
He wasn't going to make this easy for her. "You come around here often then?"  
  
"Sometimes. Get my parts from Dales over on 7th." He said.  
  
"Dales Auto-body?" He nodded and she smiled, "My daddy's real good friends with Dale."  
  
"Hm." Beth caught him chewing on his thumb again and pressed her lips in a line. Maybe she was making him uncomfortable. Annoyed him, even. Beth pushed on her signal to turn towards the bar. Kellehers was a block away and she had known maybe two things she hadn't known before and that's probably all she would get.   
  
_One time deal, remember?_  
  
She turned into the parking lot and parked next to his bike off to the side of the building. Seems like they weren't the only ones who didn't want to be lonely the night before- a few scattered cars graced the tar covered lot around them. "Well. I guess I'll..."   
  
What? Talk to him later?  
  
"You can bring your truck by my shop," He said before she could finish her sentence, "It's called the Moonshine Garage. In Leon."  
  
"Moonshine Garage," She nodded with a smile, "I will."  
  
He seemed to hesitate then as he reached for the handle and left the truck. Before shutting the door he turned and caught her eyes, "Thanks. For this mornin'... 'nd breakfast."  
  
Beth twisted her hands against her steering wheel making the leather creak below them, and shrugged, "'s no problem, Mr. Dixon."  
  
He stared at her for a second, as if he was burning that moment into his memory then nodded curtly before shutting the door. She watched as he walked over to his bike and then put her car in reverse and made her way out of the parking lot. When she checked her review mirror she saw Daryl behind her clad in black and a pair of sunglasses. He looked dangerous.   
  
He looked _sexy._  
  
She licked her lips and looked down the street before pulling out on her way back to her tiny home. She couldn't help but keep looking back. She watched as he turned the opposite way she had, the leather vest she held in her hands just this morning was now like a beacon fading in distance. The grey angel wings flapped in the wind and she felt a strange sense of loneliness.  
  
Nothing voiding, nothing that could cripple a person, but more of a small nagging feeling in the base of her stomach like suspicion. The farther he went the more it annoyed her. She brushed it off as quickly as possible and told herself as soon as she got home she would find out where The Moonshine Garage was. Not because of him, of course- she just really needed to get this old truck checked out.  
  
At least that what she would tell anyone who asked.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"Oh, Dixxxxxxxon."   
  
Daryl hadn't heard her coming and it caused him to slip, the pliers he held in his right hand stabbed his left, "Fuck," he murmured as he put his hand to his mouth as it began to spot with blood. He straightened his spine and narrowed his eyes at the girl waiting.  
  
Rosita, the receptionist at his garage, stared up at him with a smug smile and raised eyebrow, "Did I sneak up on ya?"  
  
"What you need, woman?"  
  
"What I need is for you to use my name- I know you know it, Dixon." Daryl almost rolled his eyes at her but restrained as she proceeded, "And... I needed to tell you that you have to stay over tonight."  
  
"Can't." Daryl turned around and looked down at the car in front of him.   
  
"Have to," she mocked in him. "The woman specifically asked for you and T-Dog has to pick up his daughter from pre-k, Abe and I are busy, and if I'm bein' honest I don't trust Martinez alone with a woman."   
  
Daryl huffed in agreement then shook his head but made no effort to turn around and answer her. They both knew he would end up staying. The town of Leon was small but it didn't mean they weren't busy. Daryl had owned The Moonshine Garage so it wasn't uncommon he had people asking for him by name or him having to stay over.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time 4:30 rolled around Daryl was alone in the shop, the bay's beside his cleaned and empty for the day. He didn't know what they needed so he didn't bother to clean off the oil that had found its way on his hands, arms or face over the day. Instead he began wiping down his tools. When he heard a low rumble come down the drive he knew even before he saw the truck who it was and wished maybe he had taken the time to wash up after all.  
  
He'd be lying if he said that when he realized it was Beth Greene was pulling into his shop that his heart didn't start thumping a little harder in his chest. Daryl glanced over his work station once before walking towards the front of the garage.   
  
He had given her the name of his garage out of no where. Hell- that whole night came out of no where, but it felt right somehow. That morning he had woken up in her bed he had almost felt like he was dreaming as the soft angel haired girl smiled over at him but he quickly learned he was not. He watched as she parked and when she stepped out of her old truck he felt his breath catch in the base of his throat. She stood there in short shorts and a white shirt that tied just below her waist showing a tiny sliver of pale creamy skin, her hair pulled up into a pony tail and a small braid that played in the wind and as she raised her hand to cover her eyes from the setting sun, a smile broke into her features. She dropped her hand from her eyes and waved at him, "Hey!"  
  
He dropped his gaze from her and his eyes landed on the expanse of her tummy before hitting the concrete.  
  
_Damn she looked good_. Her legs went on for miles and the fact he had once hand them wrapped around his waist made his blood head south. He shifted and nodded, squinting his eyes. When she reached him she smiled again and gave a breathy, "Hello."  
  
"Hey." He said, his voice sounding a tad more gravely than normal. "You the one keepin' me after business hours?"  
  
Beth raised her hands on her hips and gave a Cheshire smile, "You mind much?"  
  
Daryl let his eyes run over her in the beginning just to sum her up, but it quickly turned heated. He silently reprimanded himself. She had said herself that she didn't do one night stands so what had happened between them was done. "No. Guess not."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
He felt the corners of his lips twitch at that. Seemed as though she had turned a new leaf. The morning after she seemed nervous and clumsy but now she seemed cool and sure. Daryl looked past her and over at her truck, nodding his head, "Still shakin'?"  
  
Beth nodded, "Yeah. Thankfully it's not getting any worse, though."  
  
"Pull it over, I'll take a look." With a turn of her heels she was walking back towards her truck, her hips swaying as she went. She wasn't like his normal conquests- rejects Merle had graciously given him; all curves, cigarettes, and cheap perfume. No, Beth Greene was petite and light, she smelled like summer and laundry soap and the blonde hair didn't come from a bottle. She was as natural and pure as sunshine.   
  
And just like that he felt even grimier than before. Daryl Dixon wasn't supposed to touch something like that. Dixon's were tainted meat  & someone girls like her didn't need to have around. Beth pulled up to his bay and smiled at him through the windshield. Even if he wasn't supposed to touch pure sunshine like her, he still couldn't help but like that smile. Daryl waved her into his nook and showed his palms for her to stop when she was far enough in. She turned off her truck and hopped out, "Thank you for doin' this."  
  
Daryl shrugged and walked around to his work station, "'S nothin'."   
  
She followed him and walked up to counter that was off to the side of his tools and hopped up, swinging her legs. She made herself right at home, "That's not true. You're doin' me a favor and I really appreciate it."  
  
He was never a man of words but Beth seemed to say things that he didn't know how to respond to more than most. She was... Kind. So instead he just walked towards her truck and opened the hood without saying a word. Daryl examined the motor and soon he found the source of the problem, "Slipped belt."  
  
Within seconds Beth was at his side, standing on her tip toes looking at the engine. Her face scrunched up, "Whats that mean for my wallet?"  
  
Her arm brushed against his bare skin as she moved to cross them over her chest and he couldn't help but notice how soft she was. He squinted, "I prolly got some lyin' around here."  
  
She looked at him, "Really?"  
  
He nodded, "Mhm."  
  
She gave him a look that mimicked that of a fireman saving a cat from a tree. She moved her hand to rest on his forearm, "Thank you, Daryl."  
  
He looked down at where their skin met and his mouth felt dry. How the hell did this woman get such a reaction from him? Daryl pulled away from her grasp casually and moved to walk towards a set of shelves. He looked over the loads of boxes and tried to remember where he'd stored any extra belts. Spying the box he pulled it down from the shelf and found one that would fit her truck. He walked back over and she watched as he quickly put on the new belt for her then shut the hood. He pulled the red rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands then glanced over at her, "Start 'er up."  
  
"That was fast." She said softly as she walked to the drivers side and started it. The truck started up and he held his breath as it began to idle peacefully in the garage. She smiled and leaned back in her drivers seat. "It's fixed."  
  
He nodded and tugged at the ragin his back pocket and wiped his hands then shoved it in his back as he walked over to start cleaning his station, "All set, then."  
  
Beth got out of her truck and made her way over to him, she had her purse with her this time and he scowled, "Nah. No charge."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mhm. Jus come to me next time instead'a listening to your brother."  
  
She laughed at that and nodded. She was looking at him that way again, like she did that morning- the way she did and it made his belly tighten. He stared at her, unable to look away from her cornflower blue eyes. She was the one to break the contact as she looked down at her feet, "Well I better, uh, head out."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
  
They stood awkwardly for a second, a silent battle that neither of them knew they were entangled in until she stepped closer to him and rested her hand on his forearm again. She quickly stood in her toes and pressed a light, warm kiss to his cheek. It lasted an hour, or maybe just a second and then she leaned back, only slightly, "Thank you again."  
  
His eyes moved from hers down to her lips and somehow remembered the way they felt on his. They were soft but strong; they fit his well. He remembered that.  
  
He wanted to feel it again.  
  
His eyes moved back to hers and he found a question there. Beth smiled slightly and let herself fall back on her flat feet making more space between them. "Are you off, now?"  
  
He blinked, "What?"  
  
"Are you free?"  
  
He swallowed and then grasped for bearings. She was asking him something and the only thing he could think about was her mouth on his. Daryl took a step back, "Yeah. Ya were my last... Uh, client." He mumbled but then cleared his throat, "You were my last client."  
  
"Okay," She said slowly. She looked outside the garage then rubbed her lips together like she was searching for words. After a long silent paused she said, "You wanna get outta here?"  
  
He looked at her, the pale hair and flushed cheeks, blue eyes and pulse racing below her skin. She was maybe breathing a bit fast and he felt it, whatever it was that had knotted in his stomach, all the way down to his toes. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So. We are getting somewhere... fun! :) Thank you in advance for any likes, comments, or subscriptions. You guys make things worth while! <3
> 
> Oh. P.S. I'm not sure I'll keep flipping perspectives but you never know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Okay- I'm gonna be real honest, my friends. I have written smut maybe 5 times in my life. Compared to the amount of works I have 'published' outside of Ao3, thats barely anything. LOL. So, please, be kind to me. haha. With that being said I did try hard to make it good! 
> 
> Anyways, like before the outpouring of response has been really really great on this and I'm so honored people like my stuff. It's really really cool! Alright, Jes. Get on with the story! Love y'all!

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/onetimedeal_zpszn6afmcv.jpg.html)

"I never..." Beth pressed her lips together and scoured her brain for something. Playing 'I never' reminded her of being back on her dorm room floor with a shot glass and an awkward blind date while her roommate was practically grinding against her then-boyfriend, but it was one hell of an ice breaking game. "I never... Drove a motorcycle."

She watched as he took a hearty swig of his beer and licked his lips. At first he seemed skeptical of her game but eventually he relented, "I never rode a horse."

"Got me," She smiled smally and took a sip of her drink. "I never... Brought a date to a bar before."

"Is that what this is?" 

His face was decidedly blasé but she felt herself flush. Wasn't it? Beth took her bottom lip in between her teeth then cupped her glass in her hand and shrugged, "I dunno. Is it?"

She felt his blue-ice gaze on her but she stared down at her glass. Finally after a moment of deafening silence she met his eyes. He scanned her face, tracing the slope of her nose and the arch of her eyebrow then he shrugged, himself. Instead of answering he simply took another drink and she felt herself smile.

The bar he'd taken her too was about ten minutes from his shop and judging from the greetings received and shocked faces as they walked in he was a regular. It was small and dark but inviting. The jukebox played an old rock song and a couple old men played at the gambling machines, laughing. It was oddly comfortable and she could understand why he brought her.

"It's your turn," she said tipping her drink at him. He took a deep breath and brought his hand to his chin and tugged at the hair there.

"Never went to college," he said.

 She felt herself shake her head then took a sip, "Too easy, Mr. Dixon. That's one of the few things you know about me."

 "Know you ride horses, play the piano, live in a small blue house on Maple, and drive an old ford."

"Oh." She blinked. He was observant. Beth took a drink of her drink and scowled down at the glass. It was disgusting but she was going to finish it, it would be rude not to.

"No good?" He asked nodding towards her glass.

"The name was deceivin'." She said softly, "Peach Schnapps; it sounded okay. I don't drink much."

 His brow furrowed slightly then he shifted in his seat, "I can take you back."

"No," she said quickly, "No. I'm havin' fun. It's my turn, right?"

Daryl regarded her then nodded, "Yeah."

 "Okay..." The game was harder than she remembered. She twirled the glass in her hand again then it hit her. She felt her heart flutter against its cage, "I never woke up in a strangers bed." 

Daryl's eyes went from hers to her lips then slid down her to her throat. She was sure he could see right through her skin. Beth swallowed and tried to steady herself as his gaze moved down to her collar bone, taking their liquid sweet time just observing. Something about this man just made her blood start pumping. His eyes flicked back to hers with more heat than before.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't have any plan as to what she was doing here. All she knew was that being with Daryl Dixon was exciting and made the spot between her thighs urn for attention. She suddenly knew very well how she had woken up with him in her bed.

Daryl tipped his head and swallowed another drink then sat his beer down, "Never stayed for breakfast, 'fore."

"Drink," she swallowed, "You did."

 He pushed his drink, "Gone."

 Without another thought she slid her glass over to him, "Drink."

He stared her right in the eyes as he put her glass to his lips and finished off her drink. Daryl say the glass down and stood, "You ready?"

Beth was on her feet fast and suddenly the room swayed under her. She was a light-weight and she knew it, but all those thoughts went out the window when she felt his large, warm, calloused hands on her waist. She opened her mouth but not words came out. They were close enough she could smell the motor oil on his skin and feel the heat from his body envelope her. Her hands had found their way to his biceps and as if her they had a mind of their own, they squeezed.

"Sorry," she said breathily and instead of looking into his eyes her eyes stuck to the shape of his lips. They looked chapped and well bitten but she had to fight the urge to drag her teeth against his bottom lip herself.

His hands squeezed her sides once before they dropped and he took a step back, "'s okay."

She instantly regretted the loss of his contact and began to scold herself for doing but then, why should she? Because it wasn't proper? Because it wasn't the Beth Greene thing to do? Because she was supposed to be the good girl who graduated from college and taught kids how to read music and live in a tiny blue house on Maple and not take home random men? Because she didn't "do this" sort of thing?

She was a grown woman with needs and she hadn't felt so in need in her life. Not with Jimmy or Zach, even. 

She remembered the time Maggie had met Glenn, her fiancé, and how she said the best thing she ever did was give in- which at the time had shocked Beth because Maggie was the wild child; she'd done things Beth wouldn't think twice about and now that she was staring right in the face of a man who'd made her heart hammer just by glancing at her throat that's exactly what she wanted to do.

_Give in._

**_Just give in._ **

Beth squared her jaw and looked up to meet Daryl directly in the eye. To hell with proper. "So. My place or yours?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His apartment was on the second floor. It was a two story unit, but the first floor was just a garage where he stored his bike and his pick up and tools. 

Beth followed behind him all the way from the bar and her stomach had yet to stop doing somersaults. She parked off to the side of the gravel parking lot and turned off her car and took a moment to herself. 

Beth took in a deep breath and flipped down the visor, opening the mirror. She like normal: her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and her lipstick had faded hours ago and for some reason she felt incredibly... Plain. 

Quickly she tugged at her hair and pulled out the braid letting her hair fall in waves around her shoulders then pressed her lips together making the blood rush to them, adding color. She untied the white shirt and tied it higher around her waist showing more of her midriff then laughed at herself.

_What are you doin', Bethy?_

Taking in one last deep breath she exited her truck and pushed her keys in her back pocket of her shorts. Daryl was waiting by the wooden staircase with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," she said as she walked up to him.

He nodded at her. Daryl looked at her for a second as if trying to find a trace of doubt then jerked his head towards the stairs, "I'm up there."

Beth looked up the stairs and felt the knot that had taken up residence in her stomach pull and tug, "Lead the way, Mr. Dixon."

He watched her again. She almost said, 'just go!' But refrained. He seemed so confident one minute then completely lost another. He finally turned to walk up the stairs and she felt herself let out a low breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Each unit must have had a staircase of their own because when they reached the landing there was one dead potted plant, a lawn chair and a bucket filled with cigarette butts and one door. Daryl plucked his keys from his pocket and jiggled the door handle. When the door was unlocked he walked inside and looked over his shoulder, "Comin'?"

Beth didn't hesitate as she crossed the threshold into his home. It was clean and a little barren, but not so much it lacked character. There were a few hunting magazines on the coffee table along with an ashtray, remote, and coffee mug. The old brown leather couch looked inviting with an deep green afghan along its back. The TV was too big for the tiny room and it smelled lightly of oil and pine and fabric softener. It smelled like him. 

"Thirsty?" He asked. She almost smiled and reminded him that they had just come from a bar but decided against it instead she stepped further into the room and over to the couch, running a hand across the blanket, "It's nice here."

Daryl watched her, looking almost uncomfortable in his own home. She batted down the feeling of fear. She wanted him to want to do this, not feel like he was cornered. 

"You wanna sit with me?" Beth began to lower herself on to his couch. He found his way over and sat next to her, facing forward. She scooted closer so their legs were touching and put her hand gently on his knee and whispered, "I can leave."

He stiffened, "If that's what you want."

She shoved her shoulder against his side getting him to finally look at her. She held his gaze and softly shook her head. "I wanna be here."

He held looked away after a second and nodded. She smiled and shoved his shoulder again, "I never did this before."

"No drink." He said, his voice had a hint of amusement.

Beth tilted her head to the side, an idea forming, "I never... Lived in an apartment."

He  furrowed his brow at her for a second, "Ain't got no drink."

She rolled her shoulders at him, "Guess you'll just have to kiss me then."

Daryl froze. Beth felt a fresh flush crawl across her skin. It was a shot in the dark, but she took it. After a few beats Beth began to move to shift away from him but a hand on her knee stopped her. She glanced over at him and in his eyes she thought she saw a shot of fear before he began to slowly lean in.

 It was a slow tortuous crawl for their lips to meet. It felt like hours until she felt his chapped lips press softly, hesitantly against her own. In the back of her mind, she remembered his lips against hers. Remembered them and missed them.

It was chaste but when their lips finally separated she was breathing a little shallower. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him, there was silence again until she finally said, "Your turn."

"I never been outta Georgia." 

She had questions, _not even for campin'?_ But the words never passed her lips because she leaned over and kissed him again. "I never went huntin'," she said softly against his mouth. "Never fixed a truck. Never slept with a woman..." 

Even though she was playing the game she was the one giving the awards. Her words stopped coming after a moment as their mouths collided together. What started as chaste quickly turned to slow, melting body tingling kisses that she felt all the way to her toes. Her hands went to his neck as she pulled herself closer against him, putting herself as close to him as she could. She finally broke the kiss just long enough to put one leg over his thighs, sitting on his lap facing him. His expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion and she laughed leaning forward to kiss him again.

When his tongue passed her lips, leaving the taste of him on her tongue she sighed against him. Daryl's hands found her hips, then and slid around to the her back, one hand pressing her against him and the other cradling the back of her neck. 

He tasted like cheap beer and cigarettes and leather and all together it was making her feel almost dizzy. 

His hand left a burning trail from her neck to her hips as it slid down and he cradled her hips in his hands. The rough warmth of his hands against her smooth skin was enough to make her moan. She leaned back from his lips and smiled as her hand slid down his chest feeling the slick, coolness of his leather vest. His pupils were blown and his lids sat heavy over his eyes as he watched her. 

She slid her hands from the vest pushing it up over his broad shoulders. She let her hands rest there for a second just taking him in. He was pure man, much different from the men- well boys maybe- that she'd been with before. 

"You're so soft," he murmured. If there had been any other sound in the room she probably wouldn't have heard him. His hands moved slowly up from her hips, rucking her shirt up. She hummed lightly and sat back, moving to unbutton her shirt. He practically froze we he watched her, the shirt falling to the ground. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and felt her body flush as the he stared at her. 

Beth was a petite girl, never curvaceous or buxom like her sister but they way he looked at her now made her feel like she could have sat for a sculpture. "God, you're beautiful, Beth."

She flushed again then moved against him suddenly feeling just how ready he was for her. She groaned and moved even more, pressing him against her and he let out a shutter. Before she could blink his mouth moved to her neck and his hands were tracing the under flesh of her breasts. She gasped and her hands flew to his arms and dug her nails in, loving the feelings he was running through her.

When his hands moved up, his fingers brushing the hardened nubs she ground against him, the heat between her legs driving her forward. 

Her mouth fell open as he bit down on her clavicle, but instead of pushing away she found herself leaning in to the love bite.

Her hands flurried down from his arms to the buttons on his shirt making quick work of them and her hands went to his chest, brushing his nipples making him suck in a hissing breath. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing open mouth kisses from the base of his throat up to his ear pausing at his the soft patch of skin behind it before she caught his lobe in between her teeth. His hands tightened on her and she whispered, "Bedroom?"

Daryl scooted forward with her still in his lap and then he was up. Her legs went around his hips like a second nature and his hands cupped her ass as he strode from the living room down the hall. She sucked on his neck as his made his way down to his room and when he slammed the door open she laughed against his skin and when he laughed too, she almost forgot what she was doing.

He moved to place her on the edge of the large bed and the straightened his spine. He looked down at her and the look in his eye made her shiver; like a hunter after prey. He slouched forward and without a word his hands went to the button on her shorts. She watched as his strong hands moved effortlessly and tugged at the waistband bring both the shorts and her underwear down. Beth took her lip in between her teeth as he pulled them off her legs and tugged at her strappy sandals. 

She sat fully naked in front of him then, leaning on her elbows looking up and him, her legs pressed together hanging off the bed. His hands went to her knees and gently pulled her legs apart to show her pink, wet center. 

She caught a smell of her own scent and felt like the air had left her lungs. She had never been so ready for someone and it was driving her insane. Her body hummed and buzzed in anticipation as he went to his knees. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched his mouth plant warm kisses to the inside of her thigh. 

"You're so wet..." His gravely voice moved against her body and she held back a whimper. He tossed her legs over his shoulders then and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. He moved to trace her wetness with his fingers then his mouth was on her. Her arms failed beneath her and she was down at the feeling of his tongue against her. He used the flat of his tongue from bottom to top, stopping at the bundle of nerves. He sucked her clit and she arched against him, a  breathy moan escaping her. She couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, loud and strained as he lapped at her, tracing and swirling around her sending sparks to her belly.

"Daryl," she breathed, she needed more. She needed him. Daryl picked up his speed then he put in his middle finger, testing and stretching her. He groaned against her as she squeezed his finger. Soon he added a second finger and she could feel herself on the edge about to fall.

She writhed against his mouth and bucked her hips and then she was falling. Sparks hitting her nerve endings and making her breath catch. Her toes curled and he licked her clean. He moved kissing a trail up her body and when he got face to face with her he gave her a smug grin. Beth shook her head at him and grabbed his chin pulling him against her lips. 

She tasted herself against him and another flash of heat went directly to her belly. Beth threw an arm around his neck and pulled him on the bed with her with a smile. He groaned as she pushed him on his back and her slender fingers went directly for his belt buckle. She tugged at his pants and stopped to pull his boots off one by one throwing everyone next to her clothes on the floor. His cock laid hard and thick against his belly and she licked her lips.

She wanted to taste him, but more so she want to feel him on her, in her, and against her. Beth moved to get

On all fours and crawled up the bed to him. She straddled him again, trapping him between her legs. His hands instantly found her hips and traced small light circles there. Beth moved to pull at his cut off flannel but he stopped her by lifted her hips and grasping his cock, rubbing her with the tip. She gasped fell forward, her long blonde hair tickled his chest and her hands braced his chest, "Ohmygod," she whimpered.

He smirked at her again then braced at her entrance. She wiggled and waited but he didn't moved. She glared at him and he said, "I want ya to do it."

 She took the base of his cock and lined them up stoking him a few times before she slid down his length. He was thick and hard and she felt completely full.

They both moaned as she bottomed out of top of him, her nails digging half moons into his chest. He clung onto her hips, making her stay still.

After a moment he loosened his grasp and she rocked against him, her clit rubbing just right. It felt amazing. She rocked against him and then rose and fell and soon they caught a rhythm. Daryl pushed against her hips making them collide hard and strong and then his hand snaked down to her front, his thumb pressing against the swollen bundle of nerves. 

She felt like she was on fire. She moved to grab her breasts and tweak her own nipples and he groaned at the sight. And suddenly it all became too much. She felt her belly begin to tighten again and her body thrummed and then she crashed.

Beth shook above him, her mouth fell open and his name tumbled out. Her bones felt languid as the shocks of pleasure wracked every cell. She leaned against him, not sure she could sit up anymore and their chests pressure together as he ran after his own release. He thrust harder against her filling the room with the sound of skin hitting skin and she moaned against his chest.

"Oh shit," he ground out, his hips moving more jerkingly, "Fuck," his hissed out and then his body went rigid and her name came out as a breath. She laid against him, her cheek pressed to his chest, feeling the heartbeat rage inside his body. 

One arm went around her back as a warm hand cradled the back of her head, pulling lightly at her hair. She hummed softly against him and waited until both of their breathing got back to normal to slide off of him.

She could have cried out at the feeling of him leaving her but she wasn't sure she had the ability. She felt warm all over and impossibly free. She smiled up at the ceiling. What the fuck was proper and why did she care?

She felt him move in the bed and her head lolled to the side to look at him. He pulled a pillow beneath his head and looked over at her, "You okay?"

 She nodded, "What's better than great?"

 He laughed in the form of air forcibly expelled from his nose then ran a hand through his hair. She hadn't noticed the demon tattoo on his inner bicep before. It suited him.

She shivered slightly, in honesty probably just an after shock, but didn't resist as he slid out of bed and moved to pull the bed covers over her. She pulled the comforter around her and up to her nose, breathing him in. He slipped in behind her and hesitantly put an arm around her waist. She snuggled in closer to him and pulled his arm further around her, wrapping her fingers around his hand, and closed her eyes.

He leaned his forehead against the back of her neck and his warm breath began to drag her to sleep. The room was quiet until she heard him mumble, "I've never done this before."

"Snuggling?" She asked sleepily. He nodded against her and she smiled, "Drink." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for any reviews, likes, or subscriptions. I love getting to hear from you guys so don't hesitate to comment! Y'all are amazing! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol @ the fact this is going in a weird direction I didn't expect for it to. So. Okay. I don't know where this came from. (Yet again! What is it with this story?) But I hope y'all enjoy it. I have been reading smut like crazy- FOR RESEARCH- so hopefully I can beef up my skills because I foresee this needing it. ;) You guys rock and don't forget to review! Its my favorite! :) Love y'all!-J.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/onetimedeal_zpszn6afmcv.jpg.html)

“Ahw, fuck!”

Beth’s eyelids fluttered open to the sound of his cursing and a clatter of pots and pans. For a second she laid there, in his bed with a small smile on her face. The night before had been so good that she honestly wasn’t sure how she could have forgotten the first time. They’d ended up being together two more times before they both could hardly keep their eyes open.

She was tempted to burrow deeper into the dark brown covers of his bed. It smelled like him and sex, and normally that wasn’t a winning combination but something about it made her want to stay but then she remembered what had woken her up in the first place and knew she should check it out.

Beth sat up and let the covers fall off of her while she looked around the room for her clothes. Flashbacks of the night before soon reminded her that her shirt and bra were somewhere in the living room. Taking a deep breath she got out of the bed and walked to his chest of drawers.

_Hopefully he won’t mind._

Pulling open a drawer at random she found an old soft band t-shirt and quickly tossed it on. It was big on her- the shoulders stretched from his broad shoulders. It had hit her at the tops of her thighs, covering most of her but she decided to throw on her underwear just in case. Leaving the room she made her way towards the sounds and smells of sizzling bacon.

When she got to the kitchen she saw him standing at the stove, freshly showered with new clothes on. Even though she had been quiet somehow he’d known she was there and looked over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but rather his gaze raked down her, taking in her in. She felt her body warm all over and crossed her arms over her chest, “Morning.”

“Mornin’.”

Daryl turned back to the stove and pushed around the contents of the pan in front of him. She took in his kitchen and like the rest of his house, if was pretty plain. There was a small barstool table and chairs against the wall and she walked over at sat down at the chair. He was quiet again but she was slowly coming not to mind it because he didn’t mean it in an awkward way. He was just a quiet man.

Her eyes fell to him and took in his shoulders, my god she loved his shoulders, and then the way his hips narrowed. His jeans hung low on his hips making her squirm. He had a cut off flannel on but no vest this time. And bare feet. She smiled to herself. He didn’t seem like the kind of man to go around bare-footed but she instantly liked him more because of it.

Daryl turned the stove off and walked over to a plate that was covered with a paper towel, dumping out the cooked bacon. He glanced over at her, “Toast?”

“Sure,” She smiled.

He leaned over to a bread box and pulled out four pieces of bread before quickly popping them into the old toaster. He walked over to the table and sat down the plate, “Didn’ have much. Need to go to the store.”

She took a piece and blew on it then took a bite. The greasy, savory flavor exploded on her tongue and she let out a small groan. She hadn’t had bacon in ages. “This is delicious.”

The corners of his mouth twitched- never a full smile, “Jus’ bacon.”

“But really _good_ bacon,” She said taking another bite.

He looked down at the floor and his smile got a little easier as he mumbled thanks, abashedly. Daryl slid up on the stool across from her and grabbed a few pieces for himself then stuffed a full strip in his mouth. Beth grabbed another piece, “You didn’t have to cook me anythin’.”

“’S nothin’.” He said, “Was hungry.”

She nodded, “Me too. Too much strenuous activity.” He looked up at her, eyes wide, as if it were a secret. She laughed at that and shrugged, “What? We were both there.”

The tips of his ears burned red and her stomach fluttered. Cute would never be a word she would describe Daryl Dixon but in that moment he was just damned _cute_. The toast popped up and he went to get it, tossing it on a plate then grabbing a butter dish and knife. He sat that next to the other food, “You like jelly?”

“Mhm,” She grabbed two slices then buttered one and sat it at his place then went to butter her own. When he returned he sat down another silence fell over them as they finished their breakfast. It was a Wednesday and unlike him, she had nowhere to be, her shifts at the local café didn’t start until 1:30. After graduating with her degree she had thought she’d get a job right away but teaching jobs where hard to come by. She had wanted to work with primary kids- it had been her dream since she was younger but nothing was open. “When do you go to work?”

“Gotta leave in 15 minutes.” He said glancing at the clock on the stove.

Beth rubbed her hands together, getting the crumbs off her hands before she slid off of the chair and stretched. She had forgotten how short the shirt was and as she raised her hands above her head her cotton panties showed. She could feel his eyes on her and a sultry grin slid to her lips, “I better get goin’ then.” He swallowed and gave her a quick nod. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud from getting a reaction from him. “I’ll just get my things quick… And I hope you don’t mind I borrowed a shirt,” She gestured to herself, “Mine was just in the living room and…”

 “Keep it.” He said lowly, “Looks better on ya.”

She tilted her head slightly, “Thanks.”

They stood in the quiet kitchen for what felt like eons just looking at each other. He broke the stare by clearing his throat and picking up the plates at the table, “Gotta clean up and head out.”

She blinked as if not sure of what he said then shook her head. Daryl Dixon was constantly knocking her off her feet, picking her back up again, and then pretended like nothing had happened; like he had no idea that he just said or did something that could make a person like him. Make a person _really_ like him. It almost drove her crazy.

Not that he didn’t know- no, that wasn’t the problem. Not really. What drove her crazy about him going around and doing that was that she didn’t _want_ to really like him. She wasn’t supposed to. He was _supposed_ to be her one-time deal. She’d accepted that the first morning after.

Or at least she was trying to accept that. And really, she didn’t need someone to come home to every night, to make dinner for or wash their clothes. She didn’t need to have someone to worry over and she certainly didn’t need someone to do that for her. What she really needed was someone she could do this with- the sex and maybe the ‘thank you’ breakfast in the morning.

Beth nodded and then walked back to his bedroom. She looked over at the tossed bed and smiled. What she had last night had been good- hell, great. It wasn’t commitment or promises of anything more than a good roll in the sheets and that _is_ exactly what she needed… And maybe… maybe it’s what he could need too. _They could give that to each other._

Beth quickly gathered up her things, leaving his t-shirt on then slipped on her strappy sandals. She found her hair tie from the night before in her pocket of her shorts and piled her long hair on top of her head in a messy bun then went out to the living room before she lost her nerve. He was shrugging on his leather vest.

 “Daryl.” Her voice sounded almost worried and her breath was coming a little harder than normal. He took two large strides and gave her a confused look, his eyes running up and down her body, “Are you okay?”

She furrowed her brow at him or a second then nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine. I’m really fine, actually.” A jittery feeling settled over her nerves, “I have a question.” Beth tossed her things on the couch beside them and palmed her thighs. He didn’t reply, just squinted at her and she took that as a cue to continue, “This may be crazy, and it probably is, but I need this.” She took a deep breath, “Do you want to keep doing this?”

A flutter of confusion, then panic crossed Daryl’s face, “Do what?”

“This,” She gestured between them, “The… sex.”

“Beth, I’m not...”

“Look. I’m not looking to be your in-case-of-emergency contact Daryl,” She said quickly, “I’m just looking to help keep you warm some nights.”

Daryl looked at her as if she had grown a second head. He narrowed his eyes at her, “You know what you’re askin’ girl?”

“I know what I’m not askin’,” She said evenly, “I know that I’m not asking for you to be my boyfriend, I’m not asking you to take me out, I’m just askin’ for you to come over when I get lonely. That’s all.”

Daryl eyed her; evaluating every word. She felt like a weight had been put to her chest and her nerves were screaming. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and waited. On the outside she tried to remain completely impassive but her heart was thudding so hard against her chest that if someone had been standing close enough they would have heard it.

He shuffled on his feet then squinted past her. After a second he ducked his head “Dammit, Beth.”

A smile crossed her lips. His tone wasn’t angry or upset but more of a deliciously tortured strain. Beth took a step forward and leaned her head to meet his eyes. She smiled at him and put her hands on his stomach, slowly sliding them to his waist, “Is that a yes?”

He clenched his jaw and nodded hastily twice. She slid on her tip toes and reached to place a soft warm kiss on his lips. When she landed back on her flat feet she took a step back, “You better get to work.”

He blinked raised a hand to his hair and ran it through, “Yeah. Better.”

She turned and picked up her things from the couch then they walked out to their cars together in silence. She had a small grin on her face that didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. He walked her to her truck and she put her things inside before turning back to face him, “Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks,” He said low.

She gave him a warm smile then climbed into her truck and started it up, the engine loud. He took a step back and nodded at her then she threw it in to reverse and rolled down her window. Before backing out she said, “See you soon.”

He watched her back out and down the drive then turned to go back to his own truck waiting in the garage. Calmness set over her but so did a wave of excitement. Beth Greene didn’t do this sort of thing.

But maybe it was about time she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lalalalaaaaa, see what I mean? Where did this come from? I blame the bethyl fandom, Norman, and Emily tbh. Hotties and smut lovers? My kinda people! :) You all rock and thank you for every single like, comment, and subscription! You make me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp womp. So I've been studying bethyl smut- once again, for research ;), and I have decided to try my hand again! Mwahhaha! I really hope it works out! I have a few really interesting ideas of where I want to take this story so I really hope y'all are still interested! Promise it'll be better than Gimples work in season 5! ;) hahaha. Love y'all! -J.
> 
> Oh! Ps- I wanted you to know all of these are un-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine!

What in the _hell_ was he doing?

Daryl sat on the small cement patio on the back porch of Beth Greene’s house smoking one of his last cigarettes. If Merle were there with him he would be laughing his ass off and calling him a pussy; sitting there waiting for some girl to get home like a little bitch. Daryl’s scowled. It was a Thursday evening in the middle of summer; the sun had just begun to set and the air hung around him heavy and thick and plain miserable. Really, he should just leave. He’d shown up when she’d asked and she wasn’t home.

But he didn’t.

 _After this cigarette_ , he decided. He’d even been fool enough to rush around at his garage to make sure he’d be there on time. Taking another long drag from his cigarette he let the soothing thick smoke take up residence in his lungs, relaxing him.

Deciding to be… Well _whatever_ they were, had happened in an instant and to be honest he wasn’t even sure he knew what he was saying when he answered, but she was standing there all blonde haired, flushed cheeks, and big blue eyes and no matter how much it cut his craw, he couldn’t find his lips forming the words no.

Letting the smoke slide out of his lungs he stubbed out his cigarette on the ground and pushed off the concrete steps to leave. He almost flicked the butt into the yard- as natural habit but instantly thought better of it and deposited it into his pocket. He walked over to the wooden gate door and began to pull the latch when he heard the rumble of her truck.

Daryl opened the gate even further and stepped foot onto the gravel driveway to see her parking her car and hastily getting out. She had on a dark blue skirt and a white-sheer button up with little red polka dots on it. She had on heels and her hair was up in a bun. “Oh my goodness,” she said reaching into her truck and pulling out a brief case, “I’m so sorry, Daryl.”

She smiled over at him apologetically then hurried over to him, “My interview ran later than I’d hoped.”

He nodded and as if on autopilot when she passed him she grabbed his upper arm and raised up on her toes to give him a very quick peck on the cheek before buzzing past him towards her back door. This wasn’t their first time doing this. After the idea proposal they’d both called each other a few times blaming it on a bad day at work or an ex sighting; something completely normal but he knew that when she left he’d always felt better.

Besides, there were no rules. They hadn’t set any and that was just fine with him. Rules could get crossed. Rules could get… _Messy_. So instead they just called the other when need be, which was admittedly frequent.  

“How’d it go?” He asked as she reached into her purse and tossed her keys at him and then went back to digging into her purse. Daryl walked up the steps and opened the door for them while she rummaged through her bag.

“It went well,” She said distractedly. Her brow was furrowed and he almost smirked. She was one of the most expressive people he knew- a stark contrast to his family, unless it came to anger. Her head popped up with an ‘aha!’ as she held up a jump drive, “I thought I’d left it back there.” She informed.

He held the door open for her and she ducked inside and immediately kicked off her shoes, making her drop a few inches. The corners of his lips twitched and he laughed in the form of air being forced out of his nose and she looked over her shoulder and laughed, “Oh shut it, Mr. Dixon.”

He just shrugged and shut the door behind him and followed her further into her kitchen. Beth put her purse and her briefcase on the table and let out a grand sigh then pushed back some falling wisps from her bun, “I got a second interview,” She said, “Just me and the super attendant so I’m crossin’ my fingers.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” She hummed happily. She looked over at him and smiled. Against his consent there was a flutter in his belly and he quickly tried to push it away. Dixon’s didn’t get flutters. _Daryl_ didn’t get flutters. “Thirsty?”

“Nah, I’m good,” He said pulling off his cut. They’d gotten progressively more comfortable in each other’s presence and home since the beginning, which was hard to imagine. Things just came easier with Beth.

Daryl went to the living room to toss his vest on the chaise where he normally put it and saw that instead of her normally pristine living room there were layers of sheet music in an arch around the couch and a guitar laying on the couch. He tossed his vest on the chair then bent down to pick up a piece of paper and read it.

It was an original song, he’d guess, or at least he’d never heard it before. It wasn’t finished, he’d known that- and it looked like she’d been working on it due to the pencil marks all over the sheet. He heard her shuffling then looked over his shoulder right as she was entering the room. A pink stain rose on her cheeks, “Oh my gosh. This place is a disaster,” She came over and stooped by him picking up the paper, “I swear somethin’ about this week.” She shook her head at herself.

He watched her for a second as she shuffled the papers around then he cleared his throat, “You should, uh, play this.”

Her movements stopped as she looked up at him, “What?”

He raised the paper, “This. You should… Ya know… Play it.”

Beth reached over with a furrowed brow and took the paper from him, “You wanna hear me sing?”

“Ain’t got no jukebox, so…” He shrugged trying to play it off.

She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled then nodded smally, a hint of excitement in her tone, “Yeah. Okay. But not this one. It’s not done.”

Daryl straightened up and put a hand down to help her, which she easily took. Beth smoothed down up her skirt and reached for her guitar then sat down on the couch, putting the guitar gently on her lap. She picked up a pick then looked up at him and smiled, “Ready?”

He took his bottom lip in-between his mouth subconsciously and nodded. Beth strummed a couple times then cleared her throat and looked up at him one more time before plucking out chords. The small living room filled with the sounds of Tom Waits.

He’d heard the song before, Hold On, but he’d never heard it like she played it. Her soft voice was a delicious blend of honey and smoke, but clear and unique. Her small piano fingers tripped over a couple steps but she just smiled and kept going. She closed her eyes and when she sung out the chorus he felt the melody hit is chest. She made you want to keep listening. The song ended way too soon and she opened her eyes up and looked up at him eagerly.

He was never good with words under pressure but he desperately wanted to tell her how good she did. Daryl licked his lips and shook his head slightly, “That was…”

“Thanks,” She said easily. She did that sometimes- just understood things that he hadn’t even said. He nodded at her gratefully then shuffled on his feet, pushing his hands into his pockets. There was a pregnant pause between them before she stood and started collecting the music sheets and tossed them onto a desk in the corner of the room.

Beth turned around and leaned against the desk, her hands on either side of her hips making her chest push out. She looked at him from across the room. Just looked. If it had been anyone else he would have moved or glared at them but it was just Beth. But then, like a light switch, her bright blue eyes turned as deep blue as the midnight sky as her gaze flicked from his eyes to his neck to his shoulders and down. It had continued to amaze him how quickly she could turn. One minute she was this sweet little music teacher and the next she was a sweet little minx.

He loved it.

Daryl watched as she licked her bottom lip and moved her hands to her shirt plucking at the buttons slowly, one by one. Beth pulled the shirt from her skirt and tossed it on the desk behind her then walked over to him, a slow crawl- her eyes never leaving his.

“Been a tough week, Dixon,” She said as she took a step even closer, flushing out all of his senses with her. She smelled so good and she was so warm, and even though it was the beginning of July in Georgia he craved her heat right next to him. Beth raise her index finger to trace his jaw line, then followed it all the way down the column of his throat and ended at his collar bone. “Could use a little… company?”

 They both knew that’s why he was here but it didn’t stop him from answering, “Wouldn’t mind helpin’.”

A slow sensual smile crossed her lips as she leaned up on her toes and breathed right against his lips, “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”

And then her lips where on his. Messy and hot and perfect. Teeth clattered together as the other fought for dominance and her hands where on his shoulders, pulling at his shirt, bringing him down to her level. He would never say it out loud but he loved when she pulled on him- letting her know that she needed him. Her lips moved from his mouth to his jaw and down his throat, tracing the trail her finger had just left but this time she used her teeth. He groaned at the feeling as it sent a shock to his belly.

His hands where on her ribs, right below her chest and he pulled her closer against him, needing to have her body flush against his. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes; a mischievous glint there. She pulled herself further away and her hands flew from his shoulder to his belt buckle. He blinked and then another jolt of liquid heat flashed in his belly, no words on his tongue.

She deftly pulled at the buckled and unzipped his pants and reached her hand inside his briefs, her fingers brushing against his ever-hardening cock. He felt the air fly from his lungs and leave in a hiss as the feeling of her soft hand against him. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped a few times while leaning into him, her perfect mouth finding his collar bone. Daryl’s hands went to her throat, having nowhere else to go and the feeling of her fluttering pulse only turned him on further.

Beth’s hands left him but only long enough for her to pull both his pants and briefs down in one foul swoop, his cock jutting out into the cool air. And then, like he was watching a dream she licked her lips and, _my god_ , she dropped down to her knees. Daryl swore at the sight of Beth Greene on her knees looking up at him through her lashes, her small dainty hand finding its way back to his cock.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” She said distractedly as she pumped him. A glistening drop of precum waited on the head of his cock and when she leaned down to catch it in her mouth his knees almost buckled.

She took the tip of him in her warm soft mouth and ran her tongue up the slit making his nerves stand on end. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen intake but the only thing he could allow himself to do was watch her and she took him as fully in her mouth as she could. After a few bobs she grab the base of his cock and ran her tongue along the length of his underside, their eyes locked the whole time. He growled at her and she smiled then popped him right back in her mouth. His had weaved in her hair pulling and holding her there at the same time as she braced herself against his thighs.

“Can I…?” He grounded out through clenched teeth. His hands tightened in her hair but he squeezed his legs once and nodded; mouth still full of him and then he pushed her further onto his cock, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed and he moaned letting her come back to his head only to push her down again. Every time he hit the back of her throat he saw stars and then he felt the hot coil begin to roll in his belly before he let himself go he pulled her back. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with an unholy smile, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. A low growl tore through his throat as he bent down and picked her up by the armpits standing her back up. She laughed and gasped at the same time and then his mouth was on hers, his hands cradling each side of her head.

“God you’re fuckin’… Damn, Beth.” He couldn’t collect his thoughts enough so instead he just pushed her against a wall and rucked up her skirt showing her black panties. He moaned at the sight and pushed his head against her shoulder, his large, rough hands moving down the plane of her body to land at the band of her undies. He rubbed along the line one and she arched into his touch, a breathy sigh hitting his neck. He smirked and reached his hand underneath the fabric to find her wet as ever. He bit down gently on her collar bone and her head fell to the side, her arms finding grappling on his biceps, “Oh god.”

He ran two fingers over her swollen lips, taking in her heat, parting her. He found her clit and pressed down in firm circles making her squirm underneath him. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her chest against his, her own head falling to his shoulder and her hot open mouth left her breath clinging to the fabric of his shirt.  He slid a thick finger down to her center and pressed inside, fucking her earnestly. When he added a second digit a gasp moved from her throat.

“Oh, fuck,” She whimpered, her body starting to tremble beneath him, “Please… _Please._ ”

And please her he did. Daryl switched his stance, pressing her fully against the wall and moved so his arm braced against the wall next to her head and then crooked his finger just so and then she was withering, her legs began to shake and he breath was coming out in pants. “I’m gonna-“

Watching Beth cum was one of the best things Daryl had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream and her eyes fluttered closed as her hands grabbed blindly for something to keep her on earth as she soared. Her legs began to shake so much Daryl moved to wrap and arm around her waist, letting her lean fully against him. She came down from her high with a lazy smile but before she could mutter another word he was lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms wound tightly against his shoulder as she leaned her chin against him and he carried her into her bedroom.

Daryl put his hand on the back of her head and laid her down on the bed, his weight never leaving hers. She moved her arms from around his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair, entangling her slender fingers there. She smiled up at him and he ran his hands along her side and over her front squeezing her breast through the fabric layers. She arched up into him and sighed pushing his head further against her chest. He wanted to taste her skin, wanted to feel her buds against his tongue but his cock was pressed against her warm heat and the only thing he could do was reach down and push as her panties, pulling them off her long, smooth legs and flinging them across the room. She let out a breathy laugh at that and he smirked then lined himself up with her center.

When he finally pushed inside his head hit her shoulder again and her fingers tightened in his hair, her lips pressed hard against his head as he sunk deep inside of her. Her hip rose to meet his and they quickly found a rhythm; rising and falling together, their breath mingled and their voices strained. Moaning and gasping at the feeling of being completely and totally filled with each other. One hand left his hair to grapple at his back, the material bunched in her fists and as she pulled at him again, the coil in his belly only wound tighter.

“God… _Daryl_ ,” She almost whined. She hummed against him and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and began pumping in and out of her faster, harder. Her breath caught in her throat and he felt her body tense up beneath him again. He wanted to finish with her, pass through those doors together so he pushed and soon the coil in his belly wrapped so tightly it burst like a snapping wire. Her wall milked him as she muffled a loud moan against his shoulder and he grunted as all his nerve endings went crazy. She filled his senses as he filled her, both grasping at each other- riding out their orgasms.

Their chests collided together; breathing heavy and he grimaced as he pulled out of her, sorry for the loss of heat. Daryl rolled over to his side and moved to pull her against him, she rolled so that her chest was pressed against his as he laid on his back and her head laid on his shoulder. His hand found her hair and tangled his fingers there as he let out a loud, satisfied sigh.

He could feel Beth smiling against his skin and he leaned down and furrowed his brow at her, “What?”

She leaned up and laid her hand on her chin looking up at him and shrugged as best she could then closed her eyes. He felt his lips twitch and he let his head fall back against the pillow with a soft thump.

 _Yeah_ he thought _Me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? SO?! How'd I do!? hahaha. You guys rock and I really appreciate all the amazing support I've gotten on this fic! I mean- it's so cool! As always thank you so much for each comment, like, and subscription. Means the world! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay remember how I said I wanted to make this a shorter story? How did I already get to 6 chapters? Hm. Well I needed to do this so that I could move the story to where I needed it to be to get it to be finished. Its kinda short, kinda plain, but it shows you Beth's thoughts and thats whats really important.
> 
> It may seem confusing, but I definitely wanted this chapter to be so. I want you to feel how she feels. So. Okay enough of my Authors note! I do want to note that there has been a jump from the timeline from the beginning chapters to 5- and on, and I did tell you how long within the story.
> 
> Anyways. Thank you all so much for the amazing support (BTW I'm on the 5th Bethyl fic page under "highest kudos" and I sincerely freaked out and maybe cried a little. Don't worry- I cry all the time tbh.) I can't thank you enough. How cool are y'all!?!!
> 
> Love y'all!- J.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/onetimedeal_zpszn6afmcv.jpg.html)

“Food.” She groaned as he kissed down her neck, his warm mouth pulling her in the direction of somewhere other than the kitchen, which is where both her stomach and her brain both wanted her to be. She felt him smile against her neck and used his teeth to nip and her tender skin and wanted nothing more than to tug at his hair and make him face her so she could see. He didn’t smile often… Well, scratch that- he smiled, he never really _smiled_. Not the kind of smile that he let dance across her flesh in the most blissful of moments. He never let that smile show; he only graced its beauty to the silk of her skin. But alas, her thoughts were directed back to reality as her stomach growled loud enough for them to both hear. Daryl sat up and raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged felt her skin warm and shrugged shyly. Daryl smirked and slid out of his bed then reach down for her hand pulling her out from between his sheets and against his chest. She laughed easily and watched as he slid on his jeans from the night before and tossed a shirt at her. She put it on and they headed towards his kitchen.

He had called her late last night and for the first time since this whole… _thing_ had started she had almost refused. She had worked at two shifts at the diner and had her (hopefully) final interview with John L. Hensey Elementary School the next day but the idea of waking up to him was too tempting so she slid out of her bed to crawl into his.

As they both entered the kitchen Daryl went to his fridge as she began to put her hair up in a messy ponytail and then walked towards the cabinets to grab two glasses. It had become a routine of sorts- when she was at his house he cooked and vice versa, then after eating, if they had time, they would maybe end up in bed again or say goodbye. It had become increasingly comfortable between the two of them and the past three months had sailed by, the visits becoming more frequent and the duration become longer and even some nights where they didn’t have sex at all. They would talk and laugh and just be until they fell asleep.  While the sex was amazing, and he had probably ruined her forever, she had to admit that those nights where her favorite.

When she turned around, cups in hand, she saw him scowling down at the open refrigerator in front of him, “What?”

He glanced over at her and she could see the back of his neck burn red. She furrowed her brow and sat the glasses on the counter and walked over to stand next to him. Beth crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to see a bottle of mustard, a half full gallon of milk, a pizza box, and a few other various items. His fridge was essentially bare. Beth looked up at him, “Oh.”

Daryl stepped back and shut the fridge door harder than necessary then left the kitchen only to come back with his wallet in hand, “Jus’ buy you somethin’.”

He looked anywhere but her and she could feel the toxic mixture of anger and annoyance echoing off of him. He did that sometimes. Something so small would set him off and make his mood jump like a light switch. She looked at him and noticed the flush from his neck had risen to his ears and then she got it; he was embarrassed. Beth shook her head gently then walked up to him, pulling his wallet out his hands, “No.” She almost let the words _I’m not that hungry, anyways_ slip from her lips as if to console him, but they both knew it was a lie and the last thing she wanted to do was insult him. So instead she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen without another word like he had just moments before. Beth didn’t have to looked behind her to know he was following her as she went to his room and shimmied back into her own clothes and shoved his wallet in her back pocket. She slid on her converse shoes then turned around to face him. “Lets go, then.”

His eyebrows were furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, making himself look bigger- a natural defense, she’d guess, “What are you talkin’ about?”

Beth looked him up and down then walked over to his sock drawer (she’d gotten to know that drawer well, her feet got colder than ice cubes at night) and tossed him a pair, “I need to get shampoo and you need to get food.”

“Beth,” His voice had a slight edge to it and she held her breath. She didn’t want to embarrass him any more than he had been feeling and she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

“Daryl.” She said with a lilt to her voice, “It doesn’t matter. We both need to go to the store- why not share the car ride? Unless, you don’t want to be seen with me, that is.”

He looked at her for a second, as if to gauge her words- weighing the meaning behind them, searching for a hint of judgment and after a moment she could feel a chunk of tension rise off his shoulders as he shuffled his feet, “Nah,” he said evenly, “We’ll just go to the store next town over.”

She felt her heart twinge with affection at his teasing and she smiled at him while shaking her head, “Fine, but we can’t go to my store- people will see me there. Don’t wanna ruin my image, either.”

And that’s how Beth Greene found herself in the middle of a super Wal-Mart weighing the pros and cons of a detoxifying shampoo versus a natural shampoo as Daryl leaned against a shopping cart, glaring at people as they passed. The shared cart was full of food that she’d helped him pick out and even a bag of mixed fruit she’d somehow wrangled him into buying. She smirked as they walked through the aisles and he picked up a vast array of canned goods and frozen meals but by the end of their food adventure his cart was brighter and colorful than it’d ever been before.

“Just get him both bottles,” A feminine voice said lovingly, “Maybe it’ll pressure him into actually using them.”

Beth looked around to see a slender woman with a loving smile staring over at Daryl with her eyebrow cocked. She had short grey hair and sharp blue eyes that were warm and observant but somehow still weighed down by some invisible force. Beth glanced over at Daryl who had a smirk on his face.

“Hey Pookie.” She said. Beth blinked and for a second a bubble of laughter almost pushed through her lips. Pookie? That would be a word she would store away with cute- something that didn’t fit Daryl Dixon but absolutely described him.

“Hi,” He stood up straight and walked over to her putting one arm around the woman’s shoulder and pressed his side into hers. It was an odd display of affection from Daryl and Beth found herself wanting to know more about who this woman was. Daryl seemed oddly at ease with her and she could see why. There was something about her that screamed broken nurturer. The woman’s gaze flutter back to Beth and dropping her arm from Daryl’s side and she stuck her hand out, “Hi. I’m Carol.”

“Beth,” She smiled and took her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Carol smiled back and nodded as a filled silence dropped over the three. Carol puffed her cheeks out and pressed her lips in a line before looking up to Daryl, “So how do you two know each other?”

Daryl glanced over at Beth and for a second she saw a hint of panic in his eyes as he began to slightly stumble, his mouth opening slightly and his eyes squinted. What could he say, ‘This is my fuck-buddy I met after a one-night-stand?’ Beth felt her skin start to warm and a hallowing in her stomach start to form. In reality- that’s what she was to him. She was the girl that he had called up in the middle of the night when he was feeling lonely and she did the same for him but…

_Beth Greene didn’t do that._

Sudden realization of the situation hit her like a train barreling down the tracks. The past few months she had grown admittedly attached to Daryl and the reality was that what their situation was she didn’t have a right to. Certainly didn’t have a right to be hurt when he was struggling to tell anyone what their relationship was. She could feel her brain wanting to spin off into a sticky web of thoughts but she had refused to let herself fall into that trap. She had gotten herself into this situation- she was the one who wanted it in the first place, but somehow- somewhere along the lines over the past months her heart had decided that it had other plans. _No_ , she wasn’t in love with Daryl but… But she could see herself being able to be in love with him.

It would be easy. Easy because that’s what they were together. But they _weren’t_ together. That’s just how it was.

Beth snapped back to reality and watched as Daryl still mentally floundered at the question. She smiled at Carol and shrugged, taking the reigns, “We’re friends. Found him in the fruit aisle and helped him pick something out.”

A flash of knowledge passed through Carols face before she trained it with a false-surprise smile, “Fruit? Daryl Dixon is buying fruit? I’ll call the local papers.”

Beth caught Daryl’s eyes and searched his face for some kind of reaction but he stayed impressively impassive. Maybe she had wished that there was hurt or loss on his face but she wouldn’t admit that to anyone else. Daryl flicked his gaze over to Carol and rolled his eyes, “Tell them I only bought it to make you happy.”

Carol gave him an exasperated but loving look then sighed, “Alright. I better go. Sophia gets out of school soon. Daryl? Don’t be a stranger.”

Daryl nodded curtly then watched as his friend walked out of the aisle. The last thing she wanted was to make the situation even more awkward than it was so Beth blindly picked up one of the shampoos she’d been weighing the pros and cons of and began walking quickly and tossed a, “I’m finished if you are!” over her shoulder with a bit more enthusiasm than she was actually feeling.

They checked out and put the bags in the back of his truck and headed back towards his apartment. The ride home was quiet but inside her head was going one hundred miles an hour. She hadn’t known Daryl long but she’d felt like she’d known him for eons. Felt like somewhere, deep in her bones that she did- which was overly wax-poetic and cheesy but that didn’t make the notion any less true for her. Beth didn’t know what she wanted anymore. She loved what they had; it was uncomplicated and soft and exciting but it wasn’t something you could tell your friend in the middle of a personal hygiene section of a grocery store or inform your daddy of at the dinner table- it was something you didn’t tell people about.

Beth felt herself shift in her seat. Maybe she wanted to tell people about him. Maybe she didn’t. She glanced over at him and saw him biting at the skin around his thumb. She had come to know that when he did that, or when he worried his lip, he was pondering something. She wished she could tell what he was thinking- he was so quiet and blasé that it was easier to draw blood from a turnip than understand what was going on in that mind of his. But… at the same time, she could. She could tell by the way he held his shoulders that he was uncomfortable and the way his eyes peered straight ahead that it was a hard subject and by the way his large hand gripped the steering wheel that whatever he was thinking he couldn’t quite figure it out.

She swallowed the ever-growing lump in her throat and looked at the window as the small town passed by. It was getting later in the morning and she had her interview at 1:30 and in truth, she didn’t want to think about this anymore. “Do you need help with these?”

Daryl looked over at her and she tossed a thumb over her shoulder pointing towards the grocery bags in the bed of his truck, “I just have that interview and I need to get ready.”

He shrugged noncommittally, “Nah, I’m fine on my own.”

She nodded silently and leaned further against the seat and frowned.  Maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE RUSHING FICS. I really really do. But if I want I don't think I have enough material to go on for a long amount of chapters. So instead of drawing out all these long weird scenes I just wanted to do this and get the ball rolling. Once again, thank you so much for this awesome awesome response. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Y'all!!!! :'). haaaha. Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions. Sincerely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Okay- so where have I been? Ugh. School and work and internship, thats where! Anyways, excuses aside, here I am rushing this fic because I truly had no intention of this thing going over 5 chapters and here we are at 7. Which, by the way, is the last chapter. NOW. This is probably the longest chapter of anything I've ever written, so I hope that thats a reconciliation if you're disappointed.
> 
> I do want to say, before I go, you all have been amazing and I really appreciate all the support given to me through out this fic. I saw I was on the 5th kudos page (I may be dreaming but maybe it moved up to 4?) I about died. You all make me so happy and I love you and I thank you and come see me at captainpassion.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also- please review with last chapter fun and love. <3 :) Now- onto the last chapter!

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/onetimedeal_zpszn6afmcv.jpg.html)

“A little more to the right.”

Daryl pressed his lips into a line and rolled his eyes as he stretched to put the string of the colorful kite a little farther to the side. “There,” She said happily, “That’s perfect.”

Daryl heard the stretch and pull of scotch tape and she tapped his leg handing him up the piece to stick the string against the ceiling. Beth had gotten the job at the elementary school teaching kids from kindergarten to third grade the basic principals of music and she couldn’t have been more ecstatic. Daryl climbed down off of the step stool and looked up with his hands on his hips. Beth had found bright kites and music notes at the dollar store and somehow, during a rather… _galvanizing_ … round of sex she’d gotten him to help her put them up.

The room was large and open; the back wall was a row of windows that let in plenty of natural light, casting an ethereal glow on her as she smiled looking up at him, a spark of laughter bounced in her blue doe eyes. “Thank you,” She crossed her arms over her chest, nudging him in the side with her shoulder, “Only two left.”

He scowled down at her and mumbled something to the effect of ‘the hell am I doin’ here,’ which only made the laughter from her eyes bubble down and out past her lips, penetrating the warm, thick summer air. In truth he didn’t mind helping her. He enjoyed it. Hell, he enjoyed just simply being around Beth, which was scaring the shit out of him.

Daryl was a man haunted by the past of his relation; their static, satirical voices helped keep his feelings at bay. She was too young, too sweet, and too pretty. She was too soft, and too angelic. Every adjective that Beth could be described as was everything Daryl Dixon should be kept away from by a window- seeing but never being able to touch.

Beth moved past him and towards her teacher’s desk, picking up another kite. The room was pretty much done except for the finishing touches and he was almost jealous of the kids that got to come to class there every day. She had made the room as bright and cheerful as herself, decorated like a playground indoors with a corkboard framed in a border consisting of balloons and sky and a cut out of the sun with cloud name tags of each child she’d be teaching placed strategically around it. He remembered the night she’d made them; he’d planned to stop over for a round of congratulatory sex, admittedly the 3rd or 4th round, but it quickly turned into a night of scissors, construction paper, and stuffing packets into a binder labeled, “Lovely Lesson Plans,’ instead. She had moved the chairs to form an arch around where her piano and guitar waited with a chalk board behind that, the words, “Welcome to Miss Greene’s room” in her loopy handwriting plastered across it in bright yellow.

“Do you like it?” She asked as she saw him looking around the room.

Daryl glanced over at her and nodded, “It’s nice.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, exasperation laced through her tone, “Nice? Daryl.”

He felt the corners of his lips twitch and he shrugged lazily at her, “’s alright.”

Beth tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him then marched over to him, pressing the kite against his chest, her tongue against her cheek restraining a smile, “Get to work, Mr. Dixon.”

“Whatever you say, girl.” He plucked the kite away from her and moved to grab the step stool when the door opened and a tall blonde haired man walked inside. Daryl had met him before, he was one of the teachers that he’d seen Beth talking to the first day she’d brought him along. That had been another awkward conversation ending with ‘my friend, Daryl,’ and an avoidance of eye contact from both parties, but Daryl hadn’t missed the spark that lit up in the mans eyes. Not that Daryl could really blame him. Beth was… well _Beth_ and anyone would be lucky to have her, not that they deserved her. Daryl felt himself bristle at his entrance and jerked his chin towards him in greeting before turning around.

“Hey, guys.”

Beth looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, “Hey Josh. What’s up?”

Josh crossed his arms loosely over his chest as he scanned the room. He shrugged lightly and smiled, “Not much. This place looks amazing, Beth.”

“Thanks,” She said brightly, “I think I got a little over enthusiastic, but...”

“I think its fantastic. The kids are going to love it in here. It reminds me of you.”

Daryl could barely confine an eye roll as he grabbed the step stool; pulling it over to the spot she’d told him she’d wanted the next kite. Beth was sweet to everyone and he had to remember that. Not that he had a right to be jealous. They weren’t together. She wasn’t his. Beth laughed politely, “Thank you. My mama always said that a blank room was a boring room.”

“I should take some lessons from you,” He said smoothly. “You should stop by my room sometime. Give me some tips.”

Beth glanced at the ground and smiled shyly, tucking a piece of fallen hair back behind her ear, “Oh, yeah. I’m sure I could stop by sometime. Daryl has helped me get way ahead of schedule.”

“Great.” There was a long pause and then a clearing of his throat, “And maybe, uhm, as a thank you we could go to dinner sometime?”

Daryl stiffened at that and fumbled, dropping the kite on the ground. He cursed and climbed down the step stool quickly and when the two of them looked over at him he caught a glimpse of Beth looking flushed, her large blue eyes seemed to have a sense of panic in them before she turned back to face Josh.

“Oh, Josh… I don’t…” Daryl watched the back of her head as she shook it slightly. Josh’s smile was slipping marginally from his face, “It’s just that-“

It was probably out of nervous habit- searching for someone that she knew- for reassurance, but in that moment Beth looked over her shoulder and back at Daryl for a split second. Josh raised his hands and looked over her shoulder, “Oh. Sorry man, I didn’t- I thought you guys were just friends-“

“We are,” He heard himself say.

Looking back on it, Daryl probably would want to punch himself for saying that, but it was true. She had stated clearly what they were in the beginning of this; warm each other’s sides at night and nothing more. He could never be a justifiable pick for her. He couldn’t give Beth what she wanted or what she deserved. She had grown up on a farm with siblings that loved her and parents who thanked god the day she was born, she taught kids how to sing and how to play music and she painted her kitchen orange because she liked the color. Daryl had a cracked out brother and parent’s that forgot his birthday every year, he had an old garage that had he’d probably never get out ahead on and his apartment was nothing but white walls- monotonous and simple, like him. And this guy- this thin, tall, smart looking young man with a nice smile and smooth voice could probably give her everything she wanted. He felt a rush of cool run over him as Beth looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in silent question. He swallowed and shrugged, averting his eyes to the kite in his hands, “You should go, Beth.”

Like a switch, the cool turned to fire on his chest and when he looked up at her there was anger in her eyes. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and the cotton filling his mouth but he didn’t care. The voices in his head were right.

Beth Greene deserved better. 

“So,” Josh’s voice rang out, “What do you say, Beth?”

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

“That’s ridiculous right?”

Beth looked up from her meal and smirked at him giving him a nod as he laughed at his own story. What was ridiculous- absolutely, totally ludicrous- was her sitting here pretending to want to be in the middle of this basement bar eating a flimsy looking fried chicken salad.

Shaking his head, his laughter petering off, Josh took another sip from his beer and leaned back against the faux-leather booth making it creak below his weight. They had caught an early movie before coming to his favorite bar to grab a bite to eat. He was sweet and endearing, he smiled easily and he could flow from topic to topic like water. In all, Josh was a good guy. He didn’t have a timbre to his voice that sent shivers down her spine and his eyes didn’t make her stop and stare back, his charm was luke warm and easy to taste- yeah he was a good guy. He just wasn’t the guy she wanted to be here with.

Not that she really wanted to be there with Daryl Dixon either. It had felt like a stab in the back when she’d heard him tell her to go. It stung high and hard on her chest and when he wouldn’t meet her eyes after Josh had left her voice shook as she told him to leave, too. In that moment she had known that she couldn’t be _that_ girl. Beth Greene didn’t do that sort of thing for a reason- because she couldn’t. She’d gotten her head and her heart all mixed up and somewhere along the way she’d let herself believe that maybe he did too.

She grimaced as she stabbed another piece of lettuce onto her fork. He was just some jerk who should have stayed a one-time deal.

“Did that lettuce offend you?”

Beth glanced up to see Josh smirking lamely at the plate in front of her with his eyebrow quirked. She smiled and laid the fork down, “Oh, no. I just- uh-“ she closed her eyes for a beat and took in breath, “Just got lost in thought.”

Josh narrowed his eyes at her in thought then sat his beer bottle on the table and leaned forward, his elbows on the table, “You wanna know why I become a teacher?”

Beth waited for him to continue.

“When I was younger- my teacher told me that there is such thing as passion in this world. Passion that can make you go after your dreams or make you nervous or angry. Passion- by definition is a feeling so strong that you can barely contain it. I have that for helping others, I think. Helping others learn just makes me feel right. But also, learning others is part of the job. And…” he shifted in his seat with a smirk pointing his index fingers at her, “I may not know you well Beth Greene, but I’ve learned well enough when someone doesn’t want to be where they are.”

Beth’s gaze shot up from the table to Josh’s face as a warmth spread over the expanse of the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to defend herself, her jaw slackened, but after a moment she snapped it back shut and shook her head, “I’m so sorry Josh. This was a bad idea.”

A warm smile spread across his face and he shrugged languidly, “I can’t say I’m not disappointed. But, I get it. I think the moment I’d asked you I’d known that you weren’t as single as you let on.”

Beth furrowed her brow, “No- I am single, it’s just-“

“You aren’t.” He said matter of fact. “And may I say that he is a dumbass for letting you go on this date with me.”

She sat silent for a second, her heart pumping harder than normal. Believe it or not she had tried. Tried to not think about him- not let him slip through her cracks but it was painfully obvious just how much it wasn’t working. Beth laughed slightly and looked up at the ceiling, “I know. So stupid, right?”

He raised his eyebrows, tipping his head in agreement. He took another hearty sip of his beer, “For what its worth, he probably regrets it by now.”

“He better,” She said. Josh laughed and they sat in an empty silence, both just taking the moment to breathe. She watched as he finished his beer and stood, casting a hand down to her side of the booth. She raised an eyebrow at him and he tilted his head down, “Let’s fix this.”

 

**xxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxxXxXxxx**

The gravel crunched below the tires on the sedan as he pulled up Daryl’s driveway and Beth swallowed as she held on to the side panel of the car as if it could keep her down. She didn’t have a plan. She didn’t have any idea what she was doing but she knew that she didn’t feel right sitting across from any other man that wasn’t Daryl.

He was so hard headed and flippant and silent and completely and totally aggravating. The way he made her feel, the way he got under her skin and burrowed a place for himself just to turn himself away pissed her off. She’d known him well enough to know he was doing it more to himself than to her and this time she wasn’t going to let him do it because he deserved better than what he’d ever give himself.

They both did.

Josh pulled his car up to the apartment stairs but didn’t put it into park; he looked over at her, “Alright, Miss Greene. Now or never.”

Beth smiled and pushed open the door then stood looking at his apartment before crouching down and looking through the door. “Thank you, for this. And I’m sorry again.”

Josh shrugged, “Go.”

She looked at him for a second before nodding and closing the door. She watched him pull away then took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders before turning towards his stairwell.

_Now or Never._

 

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

To turn up the volume or to answer the door.

It was a hard call.

Daryl sat in the middle of his couch and stared blankly at the television in front of him nursing his fifth beer of the night safely in his hand, remote in the other. He hadn’t actually been watching TV; his mind was working double time trying to remind him where Beth was while simultaneously trying to forget it.

He hadn’t seen Beth in over two weeks and his body could feel it- an itch under his skin, a nagging at the base of his stomach, but he’d done the right thing. Beth Greene was a one-time deal turned temptation and he’d been the asshole to try and make it anything but. But, that fact didn’t stop the image of her beautiful face riddled in confusion and hurt from flashing through his mind every time he saw something that reminded him of her. Like the afghan on the back of his sofa she liked to wrap them in after sex on the couch or a missing t shirt or when he’d found a bobby pin on his kitchen counter.

Daryl Dixon never thought he’d see the day when he was bent out of sorts over a fucking _bobby pin._

The pounding on his door only seemed to get louder and he huffed, flicking the power button on the remote and rose from the couch. He took a hefty drag of beer as he shuffled over to the door. Not bothering to even care what he looked like Daryl grabbed the handle and flung the door open with a low growl, “What.”

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment then her brow furrowed in an angry determination, “Hello to you too, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl blinked at her for a moment. Beth stood in his doorway looking absolutely fucking perfect in a small sundress with her long blonde hair curled and pinned away from her face, her tiny hands curled around the strap of her purse across her chest, her lips pulled in a small frown.

“Beth…”

She looked up at him for a second, her eyes narrowed slightly before huffing and pushing past him walking into his living room. Even though she had her back to him he could see the way her shoulders were tensed and wound tightly against her. The air hung heavy around them as neither of them said a word for what seemed like hours.

Finally she turned around, her neck red, her knuckles white in fists against the leather strap, “Why.”

“What?”

“Just tell me why, Daryl.”

He looked at her. He’d known what she was asking- she didn’t have to tell him that she wanted to know why he told her to go- told her to move on. _Wasn’t it obvious, though?_ Wasn’t it obvious that he wouldn’t be something that she needed? Wasn’t it obvious that this was all he was- all he could give her? But there she was, standing in the middle of his living room, clearly not obvious to her. And the way she was looking at him- the way she was waiting… Like he meant something. Like what he said her- what she meant to him- it really mattered… It suddenly felt like a little too much. “Don’t know what you want me to say, Beth. We was just having fun.”

“No.” She took a slight step forward, “No, I don’t think we were just havin’ fun.”

He looked at her like she was stupid, one of the few natural defenses he’d gotten from his brother, “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I was havin’ plenty of fun.”

She reared her head back slightly, as if his new demeanor had taken her off guard, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Suddenly remembering the beer in his hand he took a swig and shook his head, “No. I don’t. Hell- I don’t even know why you’re here Greene. Don’t you have a date to be on?”

“What? The date you told me to go on?” She snorted, “Just stop, Daryl.”

He said taking a step forward so they were even closer now, he pointed at his chest with the hand that held his beer, “Me? Me, stop? How ‘bout _you_ stop. You come around here actin’ like this is some game. You set the rules pretty damned straight.”

Beth glared up at him, her voice rising, “Just stop it Daryl. You’re being a jackass.”

Daryl felt heat rise to his ears and a bite of bitterness hit him. He was being a jackass? No- he was just trying to keep himself afloat. He’d known he was fucked since the moment he’d set eyes on Beth Greene in the middle of her bedroom, her hair a mess and a sleepy smile on her face and all he wanted to do was not. Not have that weight, that weird unknown feeling. Daryl Dixon didn’t rely on _anyone_ for _anything_ and ever since Beth Greene came along he’d found that he craved her and- and- _what did she want from him?_ God- just what did she want?

“What do you want from me, girl? Huh?”

“I want you to stop acting like don’t give a crap about anything!” Her voice filled to the brim with conviction and anger, taking a step forward, her hands dropped from her purse strap to ball at her sides, “Like nothing we’ve went through matters- like- like- none of the time we’ve spent together meant anythin’ to you.”

She took in a deep wavering breath, “It’s _bullshit_.”

“Is that what you think?” He asked.

She shook her head, her lips pressed in a firm line, “That’s what I know.”

He took a step forward, their chest brushing with each hard breath, “You don’t know nothing.”

“I know that this isn’t a game anymore Daryl,” She said firmly, “This isn’t just some one-time deal that I can walk away from.” She swallowed, her voice getting lower, softer, “And I know I want you Daryl- I want this and us and _now_. And I _know_ you want it to.”

His throat felt full of cotton as he stared down at her. Her eyes bled into his and then she slowly looked down and grabbed the beer from his hand and turned to set it down. She peeled off her purse and tossed it on the couch before turning back to him and shrugging, her hands hitting her thighs, “I know that there’s a reason you told me to go on that date and that you pushed me away. I know you think you probably don’t deserve this. And you don’t get to treat me like crap because you’re afraid.”

Daryl felt a strange pull on his chest like a weight shifting. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she spoke, each word like scripture. She was right- she was always right. _Dammit._

“But I don’t care,” She said with a pitiful smile on her face, “Because I need this and if I have to spend the rest of my time trying to show you how much you do deserve it, then I will.” A pause and then she nodded, looking him right in the eyes, “I will.”

If there were ever a time in his life he had wished he had a way with words it would be now. Daryl racked his brain for something- anything- to say to her. He so desired to be a man that could bring people to their knees with the formation of one sentence, to make her weep at the whip of his tongue. But he was not that man, so instead he swallowed, his jaw tensing as he closed the space between them and leaned down, pressing his lips hard and fast against hers if only to make them stay there until he got his fill. Not that he could. He knew he would never get enough of Beth Greene. He knew he was fucked.

To hell with the whispers of his past and to hell with the “she’s too” and the “I’m not’s” that had been trying to etch against the walls of his skin because if she would try to be with him then he had no other choice than to try just as hard to accept that.

Her mouth moved against his as her hands slid up his arms to cradle his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. She pressed herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her as close as possible.

He’d missed her. The weight of that revelation hit him full force as she slotted up against him. It had only been two weeks and she’d been the cure to his ailments. How fucking typical. He almost laughed against her mouth but the small moan that escaped her lips pulled him right back to the ground.

Daryl moved to lift her by her thighs, wrapping her long lean legs around his hips, his hands finding home at her ass as he turned towards his bedroom. Her hips worked against him as he moved, her mouth moving from his lips to his cheeks and down his jaw. Her soft mouth left staccato kissed down the column of his throat and when he reached the foot of his bed her pulled back so he could look her in the face.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his in a brief moment of comfort before he cradled the back of her neck and the small of her back, laying her softly down on the bed. He crawled over her and she cradled his hips in between her thighs, her warm pressed against him.

He pressed his mouth against hers again, and her soft tongue found its way into his mouth filling him completely of her taste. She moved her hips against his and he groaned into her mouth.

He needed her. He needed to be in her and all around her. He wanted to wrap himself up against her and just be there, make up for lost time- it had only been two weeks.

He took in a deep breath and pulled himself off of her, sliding to sit on his knees, his butt on his heels. He pulled her to sit up and slid off her sundress then made quick work of her bra. His mouth found the soft flesh and she moaned- her fingers threaded through his hair as he nipped and sucked.

His mouth moved up from her breasts to her collarbone and bit gently and she gasped, a small smile playing on her lips. He smiled against her skin as a complete sense of calmness washed over him.

He felt almost out of body as he slid out of bed and moved his hands to his belt and he unbuckled it then unbuttoned his jeans, slid down the fly. He didn’t push his pants down because his hands brushed the hem of his flannel.

He’d never shown her, or anyone, the scars that traced the map of his father’s anger on his back. It had been a part of him that he’d wanted to forget. But looking down at Beth as she laid waiting for him he couldn’t help but notice that she’d never questioned why he never took his shirt off- just accepted it. She never pushed. But that was Beth.

She just accepted him.

He swallowed and played with the bottom button of his shirt for a second before slipping it through the hole. He didn’t match her gaze as he slid a few more buttons out from their spots. Finally, when he reached the top button he looked at her and all he saw was a curious look on her face.

“I _am_ afraid,” He said evenly, impressed with how unwavering his voice was, “I’m afraida you… This.” He nodded his head towards her, knowing she’d understand, “But, if you are gonna try, I am too.”

He looked down and shrugged off his shirt, tensing his jaw. She looked over the front of him, seeing the few scars over his chest and the tattoo over his left chest. He could feel her observing. Just looking.

When he looked up again he met her eyes and she moved to lie down. He took in a breath, kicked off his pants, and took a step forward, getting back on the bed. She opened herself to him and reached, her hands braced on his biceps as he crawled up to her center. Feeling her wet, soft warmth against him made him drop his head to rest against her shoulder and breath, the air was mixed with her scent and perfume and home.

He paused as her hands moved up his biceps and over his shoulders. He felt himself begin to tense as she slid her hand slowly down his back. Beth kept her eyes trained on him as her soft, warm palms discovered the angry raised skin. She swallowed and put pressure down, rubbing his back as if to soothe him in slow small reassuring circles. “You and me,” She said softly, almost a whisper, “That’s it.”

He moved to look her in the face and he nodded. She didn’t need to say anything else and she didn’t need any explanation. Just acknowledged and filed it away. Just another piece of who he was.

He adjusted his hips to be positioned at her entrance and slid in, bottoming out, just reveling in her. They both groaned as they adjusted to each other and then he slowly began to pump in and out of her, her hot breath against his neck.

He pushed into her; she seemed impossibly perfect around him, every nerve singing as his blood rushed beneath his skin. Beth was the most pure sensation for him- all of his guilt, the burdens, the whispers, every single question silenced when she was beneath him because she was just right.

She arched her back as they moved against each other, hips meeting hips in waves. He watched her with mouth open and her eyes half lidded in bliss and lust- her perfect lithe body at tune with him in the moonlight that flooded through his bedroom window, his dark skin clashing against her milky white smoothness.

She began to moan slightly as her breathes came out in short, harsh pants, each sound sending holt jolts down to his toes. She pulled him down to her again, forehead to forehead and pressed her lips against his. He could feel every millimeter inside her, slick and muscular and feverishly hot, each thrust becoming more erratic. 

His name came tearing through her throat as she buried her face under his jaw and she shuddered beneath him, her walls milking him and then he felt his own orgasm cresting through him. It blocked his senses so all he could do was feel and hear her; her hips came clamping down on him, her legs shuddering as she came, and he felt his own deep aching moan echo hers without permission.

Daryl collapsed to the side of her, not wanting to crush her but he could still feel the way her chest heaved up and down. He rolled away from her and laid on his back, trying to get his own breathing back in order.

Beth’s hand snaked over to his and she threaded her fingers through his, her hand clenching on to his. He rolled his head to the side and she was looking at the ceiling, her mouth slightly open as she took in a deep breath. He looked forward and squeezed her hand, then closed his eyes.

He was _totally, completely, utterly_ fucked _._

And utterly, completely, totally _happy_.

 

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The sunlight burned against her eyelids bringing him to an unwilling state of consciousness.

She had felt it right away. No, not that she was somewhere new, but that something was new. Something was… different.

Beth laid completely still as she remembered the haze of the night before, remembering every inking of what had happened and where she was before she had to open her eyes. The date, the fight, the sex. Everything.

Slowly she blinked her eyes open to a bright room- the walls were painted a plain white and the curtains were a dark brown and it smelled like him. Piney and oil but there was also a twinge of her. She smiled to herself.

Beth shifted into a sitting position, the sheet falling from her shoulders to around her waist leaving her bare, the cold air sending goose bumps on her skin. She slid her hands over her eyes and let out a small yawn, and when she dropped her hands she’d seen him.

He walked in rubbing a towel to his head, his hair wet from the shower with a small sly grin on his face. He didn’t had a towel around his waist and he walked over to her and bent over pressing a soft, warm kiss to her lips.

Beth blinked at him and wondered if maybe she was still dreaming and then he wiped at her face, rubbing off some mascara smear, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” She said happily, leaning into his hand.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“Could eat.”

“How about a hole-in-one?" 

Beth smiled and arched an eyebrow, “You remember how to cook that?”

“I’ve practiced once or twice,” He said leaning up. She hadn’t seen his scars in daylight, and he seemed to remember that too because he didn’t turn around when walking to the dresser. She pretended not to notice. It would take time. And that was okay. She would wait.

“Sounds perfect,” She said moving to get off the bed, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen?”

Daryl grunted a confirmation after throwing no a shirt. She watched him go then threw on her dress from the night before then went to his dresser picking out a too-big t-shirt to put on after she washed up. Beth turned to leave the room, grabbing the door handle, but before she left she looked back and glanced at the messy bed and the scent of sex still hung in the air and smiled.

Daryl Dixon wasn’t a one-time deal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeeee! All finished! How did y'all like it? Did you notice the mirror from chapter one? The last scene is a lot like the first chapter in a rushed sequence! :) But maybe thats just me being a fanfic writer who likes to tie pretty bows!
> 
> You all have been incredible and thank you so much for the amazing everything and bah! I wish I could write more so I could get this even further on the kudos thing, but this is where I leave you. Thank you. You are amazing. Caio.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's that. I don't know where this came from but I hope you guys find this cute corny little blurb interesting. :) I just love bethyl au's, I could literally read them all day (and do)! Well, I'm rambling. Main point is thank you for reading and reviewing and being so awesome! :)


End file.
